Kevin Greer
Kevin Greer, aka "The Blue Paint Killer", was a serial killer featured in season three and five of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Season 3 The Execution of Catherine Willows Greer's accomplice, John Mathers, has been caught and found guilty of the various murders that Greer himself had committed. Mather's execution is interrupted by a last-minute postponement of the judgement. When Mathers was accused, there was no DNA testing, but with the new technology of DNA testing, John Mathers' hair matched with evidence on one of the victims. But the case still wasn't concrete as there was little evidence to link Mathers to all the murders, this is because he was just an accomplice. The case fell to Catherine who, after examining the case, concluded that Mathers was guilty of the murders and was executed. When the execution had been completed, they found a new victim indicating that Mathers wasn't the serial killer. Greer knows of the execution and feels remorse, causing him to lay low for a while before he starts killing again. Season 5 What's Eating Gilbert Grissom? Two years have passed since the execution of John Mathers. Grissom is called in to investigate a homicide. The corpse in the university had been shredded in a wood-chipper. Examining the remains found something familiar, traces of blue paint and motor oil, but unlike the other victims, this one was a man. Greer mistook him for one of his victims as the man had long blonde hair and it was a dark night. The find a garbage bad with a blow up doll in it, which contained a chunk of hair from a previous victim. In the mouth of the doll there was a artists sketch, in the picture, a frightened woman, begging for her life, in the back of what appeared to be a van and through the van's windows they could see the logo of an erotic store. They saw a van outside the shop which resembled the one is the sketch, when they opened it they found the body of Debbie Reston. In the shop they found a comic book filled with stories and images of women being dominated and tortured, the artists style matched the sketch of the drawing in the doll, the style of Greer. They discover the paper was printed from was from Greer's university that he worked at. When they go to his house to arrest him they discover he is already at the Police Station waiting to speak to Grissom. In interrogation, he reveals that there is another victim that they need to save, but this is just a ruse. When they go to leave, Greer asks to go to the toilet. When he goes into to the cubicle, he suffocates himself with a plastic bag that he had hidden on him. Modus Operandi The killer applied blue house paint to railings in the fictional Western Las Vegas University campus; the railings were chosen because they were near a water fountain. Motor oil was mixed into the paint to slow the drying process. He waited for the female victim to touch the railing and then, with the victim attempting to wash the paint off her hand at the water fountain, he attacked her, bound her limbs, bundled her into a van and drove away from the site. He then stopped the van outside an erotic boutique and sketched his victim pleading for mercy. He then sexually assaulted them before strangling them to death. After he had killed his victims, he dumped them in black garbage bags around Las Vegas and sold his sketches to the owner of the boutique. The exception to this M.O. was Jonathan Avery Haywood III, killed in "What's Eating Gilbert Grissom?". As Haywood, who had long hair, was mistaken for Kaitlin Rackish, the killer did not sexually assault or sketch him and disposed of the body by feeding it into a wood chipper on campus. Known Victims *Janet Kent *Marcia Reese *Charlene Roth *Debbie Reston *John Avery Haywood III *Kaitlin Rackish Suspects Both Cody Lewis and John Mathers were the major suspects in the identical M.O. killings. John Mathers was known to have killed Debbie Reston, and authorities believed that murder to be a copycat murder. It is revealed later on, however, that the two killers worked in unison. The real killer turned out to be Kevin Greer and John Mathers. Kevin escaped prosecution by commiting suicide with a garbage bag in the bathroom after questioning. As an apparent suicide note, he made one of his usual drawings in the interrogation room, with the slight difference that when it was folded a certain way, the drawing of a bound girl turned into a face the mouth of which said "Goodbye". Category: CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Males Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Serial Rapists Category:Criminals Category:Bad Guys Category:Villains